vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noelle Silva
|-|Base= |-|Valkyrie Dress= Summary Noelle Silva is a member of the Black Bull Squad and is inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta. She is also the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher, likely Low 7-B with Sea Dragon's Roar | Low 6-B Name: Noelle Silva Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 15-16, 17 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Royalty, Princess of the Clover Kingdom, Water Mage, Magic Knight, Black Bulls Member, Royal Knights members Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Acrobatics, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification via Reinforcement Magic (Noelle uses this form of magic to enhance her physical abilities), Accelerated Development (It is stated that some mages are able to learn new spells in the midst of disaster or crisis, Noelle is one of them. Each spell Noelle has learned was in middle of crisis), Homing Attack, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | All previous abilities, True Flight Attack Potency: Town level+ (Comparable to Asta), far higher, likely Small City level with Sea Dragon's Roar (Managed to tear off Vetto's arm with a single attack) | Small Country level (Could completely destroy reincarnated Fana's bust with a single blow. Loropechika stated that only Tier 1 mages are able to fight Demons and Devils) Speed: Unknown, possibly FTL reactions and attack speed (Her attack was too fast for Vetto to dodge, forcing him to intercept it. She also perceived his attack, but was unable to dodge or block it due to running out of Mana) | FTL (Should be comparable to Asta) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Country Class Durability: Town level+, likely higher with her shields (Resisted attacks from Vetto and withstood attacks from Fana's fire spirit), higher with Mana Skin | Small Country level (The Valkyrie Dress protect the users from blows, she could potentially take blow from reincarnated Fana), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Limited (Has an abnormally high amount of mana, but her one offense spell uses all of her mana in a single shot) Range: Several hundred meters with Sea Dragon's Roar Standard Equipment: Her Grimoire & Wand Intelligence: Despite being born to a family of prodigious mages, Noelle's control over her magic is poor due to her immense reserves in addition to her subconscious desire to protect rather than hurt, becoming as much of a liability as she is an asset at times. However, her control is gradually improving, and she learned to direct her magic in the form of an attack for the first time in her fight against Vetto. Weaknesses: Cannot control her abnormally large mana supply so it tends to go awry. Using Water Dragon's Roar drains all of her mana at once | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: SeaDragon'sNest.png|Sea Dragon's Nest SeaDragon'sCradle.png|Sea Dragon's Cradle WaterDragon'sRoar.PNG|Water Dragon's Roar Mana Skin Noelle.png|Mana Skin ''image.png|Noelle's communication device *'Sea Dragon's Nest:' Noelle creates a dome that repels and deflects incoming attacks. It is powerful enough to deflect an attack from Vetto, an individual said to exceed even a Mage Knight Captain in terms of sheer power. *'Sea Dragon's Cradle:' Noelle creates a massive sphere of water which she can use to transport herself and her allies through even the deepest waters, weathering whirlpools and sea pressure unharmed. *'Sea Dragon's Roar:' Noelle uses up all of her magical power to shape water into the form of a serpentine dragon and launch it at her opponent. This attack is powerful enough to tear off Vetto's arm in addition to overpowering the attack he used to intercept it. *'Reinforcement Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to enhance her physical abilities. *'Communication Device': Noelle possesses a small device that allows her to communicate with the Magic Knights headquarters. It can send both audio and visual transmissions. '''Key:' Base | Valkyrie Dress Gallery Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Black_Clover_-_Noelle_Silva_Christmas_Outfit.jpg Black_Clover_-_Noelle_Silva_Post-Timeskip.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Wand Users Category:Aura Users Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dragons Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Princesses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Black Bulls Category:Adventurers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Shueisha